phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/Episode review/Retro Review: Watch, Wait and Eat
I have picked two episodes to review that come from early in the second season, In "Don't Even Blink" it starts with Stacy suggesting that Candace should find out where Phineas and Ferb's inventions go, which leads to them asking the boys to build a big obvious ride and Candace and Stacy can keep watch on the invention. Candace at first does not let the boys and their friends ride on the big obvious ride but Candace realizes that mom comes home after the boys are finished with the invention after which it disappears. After the boys and their friends finish playing on the invention they go back to watching the invention. Meanwhile, Perry gets his assignment and goes to stop Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz plan includes an invisible ray which he wants to shoot the fireside girls with to make them invisible because there big pleading eyes force him into buying cupcakes. Perry eventually escapes and they fight around the invisibility ray turning themselves either partially or fully invisible at times. Returning to Phineas and Ferb and the gang, when Mom gets home it causes them to look that direction and at the moment Doofenshmirtz’s invisibility ray hits the invention causing it to turn invisible. The ray keeps turn it from visible to invisible, until Doofenshmirtz turns the ray into a destruction ray and it hits the boys’ invention and destroys it. This causes Candace again to fail to bust Phineas and Ferb. In the second half of the episode called "Chez Platypus", the boys decide to build a trendy restaurant that is fun to go to and has good food after they are unsatisfied with a trendy restaurant. Meanwhile, Candace gets a call from Stacy, who tells her that she heard from the grapevine that Jeremy was going to call her and ask her out on a very special evening that night. Candace and Stacy joke around about Jeremy being the doctor of love before she gets another call which turns out to be her mom which leaves her disappointed. The gang comes by and everyone is given a job that they will do at the restaurant. Back to Candace’s room where Candace’s phone rings with a special ringtone that makes it easy to tell it is Jeremy calling her. Jeremy ends up asking her out for a very special evening, to which Candace says yes to. Candace then hears Phineas and Ferb working on the restaurant and tells them not to interfere with her stuff At Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated, Perry tries to break in and gets his foot stuck in the door, Dr. Doofenshmirtz explains his plan that he is going to use his deloveinator satellite to get rid of the feeling of love in the tri-state area. He says he will active the deloveinator satellite if he does not pull it off tonight with his date. Jeremy picks Candace up and they end up going to Chez Platypus (restaurant) but are prevented from going in to the restaurant. Doofenshmirtz and his date go in and several times Doofenshmirtz gets close to hitting the button on his remote but ends up never doing so as he ends up handing it to Perry because he does not need it anymore which Perry goes and smashes causing the satellite to fall. Later everyone leaves the restaurant and a guy comes up and asks for the restaurant which Phineas and Ferb end up giving him. At that point Jeremy asks Isabella if she has a table for two, which Isabella ends up taking Candace and Jeremy to. Soon after Candace and Jeremy get seated, Candace’s parents come and her mom questions her if she wanted to bust Phineas and Ferb for this. Candace tells her parents to go away and gets back to her date with Jeremy. After that Doofenshmirtz and his date end up singing the happy evil love song but at the end Doofenshmirtz’s date gets hit with a beam from the deloveinator satellite. The first episode was a good episode and fun to watch but the second episode for me was better, except for the song at the end which I was okay with, because Candace did not really try that hard to bust Phineas and Ferb and when it ended up benefiting her, she had no intention to bust Phineas and Ferb. Also, that it continued to expand on Candace and Jeremy’s relationship. Also at the end it was interesting to see Doofenshmirtz's own invention backfire on him and make his date feel nothing for him. That being said both episodes were enjoyable to watch. Retro Review: Watch, Wait and Eat